Let the war begin
by I'm VB
Summary: The Potters always keep a illusion of close sibling bond. But in reality they can't stand each other. What started as a innocent fight over their house now reached the heights of a war for the ultimate prize - the house cup. Throw in a rocky relationship with a workaholic father who couldn't ever find the time to stay with his family and the war just begun... AUish
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello and welcome to my very first attempt to try and write a fanfiction. My grammar isn't the best and you will notice occasional typos and such, however I will try to keep a check on that. English isn't my first language actually nevertheless I hope you enjoy my story and would review as well. That's all for now.**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

"_War doesn't determine who's right- only who's left" - Betrand Russell _

**Harry's POV**

It was all my fault. It was my fault young Ted Lupin would never see his mum or his dad again, the Weasley family will never be able to see the twins together again. The whole war was my fault. And yet people were congratulating me, people still looked up at him as the boy who lived.

Severus died for me, and what for? Was I really that important? So important that because of me people needed to sacrifice themselves?

"H-Harry?"

I couldn't find the courage to even face the girl I loved. The sorting hat was right I wasn't really a Gryffindor. I was just a cowerd hiding behind people's back.

"Oh, hey Ginny" I said nervously

She had a look of deep concern written over her face, "Its been a week Harry" She said slowly as she took a step closer to me. "What's wrong, Harry?" She added as she gently clasped my hand.

"I don't deserve this. I don't deserve this any of this. Ginny I would never be able to-"

"Shh..." she said slowly as she slowly wrapped her arms around me and pulled into a hug, "Sometimes, you should just let it all out." She whispered. I tired to fight back my tears but failed miserably.

"It's all my fault! Because of me Fred and even..." I wailed. She continued to stand strong as she kept comforting me, "Release it all out Harry, all your anger, frustration, depression everything." She said slowly with a small smile.

**13 years later**

Ginny was a patient women. She knew marrying the minster of magic had it's highs and lows, but it wasn't really much to ask for Harry to show up one evening without talking about work. At least on his daughter's 3rd birthday.

It was 11:00 pm now, Lily had already fallen asleep. Albus and James were still awake but looked bedridden. James particularly looked annoyed.

"They are going to be late again" Hermoine who was on a phone call with her husband said as she entered the room. She was the only one who could relate to Ginny. After all her husband was also on the same boat with Harry being the head of auror department.

"Aren't they always late?" James grumbled.

"I think you lot need to go to bed." Ginny said to the kids who grumbled and grunted but still obeyed. Rose and Hugo were staying over so James, Al and Hugo were sharing room and Rose had to share Lily's room.

"So, when exactly?" Ginny asked Hermoine as soon as the kids left the room. Hermoine sighed as she sat down on the arm chair opposite to Ginny. "I couldn't get them, had to talk to Arthur" She said as Ginny looked slightly worried, "Another all nighter?" Hermoine nodded.

They sat in silence for a while as they both watched the fire crackle at the fireplace both deep in thought. "You know, Ginny sometimes I think things were actually better before the war ended." Hermoine said finally breaking the silence. Ginny remained silent as she analyzed what she just said. Back when Percy was still a pompous brat and not blaming himself for Fred, when George was still a clown or when Harry and Ron were normal. Did she really want that?

**19 years later**

**AN: I just want you all to know that by 19 years later, I mean 19 years after the end of the war. So this when Albus will finally go for his 1st year. **

"I am glad you came along dad" Albus said with small smile to his father. Harry ruffled his hair with a small smile, even though it meant a huge load of work that would find him back in his office he was still glad that he could join his family.

"Al, hurry up" his brother James who was already boarding the train reminded him. With a last glance at his father Albus followed his cousin Rose and boarded the train as well.

Albus soon found himself siting along with his brother James a 2nd year Gryffindor, his cousins including Rose and a few more including Lucy a 1st year and Fred also a 2nd year Gryffindor. "So, Al what are you planning to do if you go Slytherin?"James asked with a smug smile. However this time Al didn't look unhappy or hesitant at all instead he smiled. "Then Slytherin will be lucky to have me" He said repeating what his dad had told just minutes ago.

James frowned, "If you do go to Slytherin, you would actually ruin the Potter name" he said but Rose interrupted him, "Oh please, I could be wherever I want". Fred grinned looking thoroughly amused, "Where do you want to be Red?" Fred asked using the childhood nickname he had given her. Rose did not hesitant for a second before responding, "Ravenclaw". Lucy who was quiet up until now piped up, "I want to be in there too!", Fred shook his head in mock disappointment, "What about you Al?"

Before Al could respond someone slowly opened the compartment door, "Excuse me can I join you here? Everywhere else is full." Al instantly recognized him as Scorpius Malfoy who his uncle Ron told him to stay away from. Despite this however, he said, "Sure". "Thanks" He said as he slowly sat down as far from them as possible. Al studied him from the corner of his eye, he looked like a stereotypical Malfoy. Platinum blonde hair and Grey eyes.

"So Al?", "huh?" he said as he turned back to see Fred's and James's curious and amused expression. "Which house do you want to go?" He asked again. Albus sighed before he said, "Where I can be myself." James and Fred burst out laughing, even Rose and Lucy grinned. "How very cliché" James said in between his laugh.

"What's wrong with that?" Albus turned to see Scorpius who earlier didn't bother even looking at them speak up. "And you're someone to say, Malfoy. Bet you already got yourself a robe in green and silver, didn't ya?" James said in a intimidating tone. Scorpius to his surprise smirked, "As a matter of fact I have and I pride myself in as much as you do over your house, Potter" he said. Al sighed, "Lets just forget what I just said, I don't even care where I go actually." James turned his gaze away from Scorpius.

The rest of the trip passed quickly as Rose and Lucy were talking about lessons, James and Fred kept whispering about something. Al was just quietly looking out of his window. Scorpius on the other hand gone to change into his robs.

As soon as the train stopped, James turned to Al as everyone else left, "If you don't get into Gryffindor, I am going to pretend I don't even have a brother". Al looked shocked but even before he could protest, James left the compartment.

* * *

Albus was thinking about what he's brother had told him and what to do when he reached the sorting. The Professor, Neville was a old family friend, started reading out names from a parchment who got sorted by the sorting hat. Soon it was Rose's turn.

"Weasley, Rose" Professor Longbottom read out

The hall burst into excited whispers as Rose walked towards the sorting hat, not showing a slight emotion of fear or weakness. The Ravenclaw and the Gryffindor tables were particularly looking excited. The hat did takes his fair amount of time before deciding.

"RAVENCLAW!" It finally declared as the Ravenclaw cheered as Rose joined the Ravenclaw table with a pleased expression.

"Weasley, Lucy"

Lucy acted the exact opposite of Rose, she walked slowly as she shook in excitement and fear. And needless to mention as soon as the hat touched her head it declared,

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Lucy, despite not getting into the house of his choice still let out a breath of relief as she joined the table in yellow.

"Malfoy, Scorpius"

It seemed Scorpius made a good choice in wearing his green and silver robe before hand because he joined the Slytherin table nearly as soon as the hat even touched his head.

Albus felt restless as he saw several other join various houses. He waited impatiently as several others like Lysander scamander join Gryffindor and his twin brother Lorcan scamander join Ravenclaw, William Flint a rather pompous looking boy got into Slytherin. And then finally his turn came.

"Potter, Albus"

he took a deep breath before walking towards the sorting hat. He was calm but what James had told me before kept popping in hid mind. He slowly sat down on the stool and allowed the professor to gently place the hat on his head.

"Aha!" The hat suddenly shouted out, he seemed to burst into laughter. "I just can't believe how very different you Potters are from each other!" Albus remained silent trying to relax his mind and focus on his most happiest and proudest memories. The hat however saw through this and found it amusing. "Come on now Albus, both you and I know you're no Gryffindor" He said with the same amused tone. Fine whatever just sort me he thought. "Your wish is my command" the hat said before he declared.

"SLYTHERIN!"

The entire hall fell into an eerier silence. Even Professor Longbottom flinched. Al nervously glanced at his brother. To his surprise he didn't even looked surprised, just extremely annoyed and pissed. he gulped as he stood unsure of what would happen until someone slowly started clapping. He turned to see the very same blonde boy form the train clapping with a very amused expression.

Al sighed and slowly joined the green table which soon joined Scorpius and cheered.

**21 years later**

**AN: Again here too I mean 21 years after the war.**

Lily was uncomfortable. She hated her mum for making her sit with her two brothers. Apparently Ginny made it necessary for the three potter to sit together at least during the trip.

She slowly watched her two brothers, once extremely close now refused to even acknowledge each other. Albus was the pale skinned, dark haired boy with the emerald eyes, a personification of the moon. James on the other hand had light brown hair, matching eye color and tanned skin. A very resemblance to the sun. And just like their comparisons, they couldn't stand together in the same place.

Lily sighed, she continued to stare out and view the changing scenery. She wondered what house she would belong to. She wasn't the hard working Hufflepuff like her cousin Hugo, nor was she smart as her Ravenclaw cousin Rose but she was armed with the ambition of succeeding his father and also heir to the Potter recklessness and bravery. She sighed again. Needless to say, either house she would go, she was going to loose a brother.

Soon the train stopped, Al wished her luck and kissed her on her forehead as she was about to leave and James pulled her into a hug and left as well. Lily giggled as she saw them leave. Both of them despite being so different from each other, were fiercely protective of her.

She was soon joined by her two best friends – Hugo Wesley and Roxanne Wesley . "How did it go?" Hugo asked with a sympathetic smile. Roxanne interrupted him, "You dope, you already know it was terrible." Lily laughed, "Nothing of that sort really, at least they were civil." Roxanne shook her head, "Hard to imagine."

* * *

Pretty soon they reached the sorting. She noticed Albus and James gaze upon her. A judgmental expression on their faces. James sat along with his Gryffindor friends Jack Woods and Fred Wesley while Albus was sitting with Scorpius Malfoy, William Flint and a girl with a rather disgusted expression expression sitting opposite Albus. Albus diverted his attention as soon as Lily caught her eye. He smirked as the girl got up and walked away to sit as far away from Albus as possible.

"Wesley,Roxanne" And the sorting began before she even noticed.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" It declared after a fair amount of time.

She joined the cheering table in yellow. She quickly sat down next to Lucy who smiled and congratulated her.

"Wesley,Hugo"

And thus Hugo was the next victim. Hugo walked towards the sorting hat with a huge smile. Yep, that's Hugo for you. He NEVER stops smiling.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

If it was possible Hugo's smile widened even more as he ran to join Lucy and Roxanne. Lily found Rose waving Hugo and shouting congratulation from the Ravenclaw table. Sometimes she wished her brothers were like Rose.

"Potter,Lily" The Professor announced.

Immediately the Slytherin table and Gryffindor table ceased all conversation as they watched Lily calmly walk to the sorting hat. She acted the very same as any other Potter would but what differed was her inner personality. And the hat knew it.

"I swear to Merlin, if I get any more potters like you I might consider retiring." The hat suddenly said trying to humor her. She giggled. "Ah, so unlike your brothers or even your dad you have a sense of humor." he continued. "Interesting, very interesting. You known I think I know exactly where you can call home." He added before he declared.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Hufflepuff who weren't expecting her took a few seconds to register this before they burst out cheering as Lily joined her best mates. "Wow, we are together!" Hugo said. Roxanne hugged her tightly. Lucy laughed and hugged her too.

However on the green and red tables she didn't notice the glares she was reaciving from the other two potters.

And this was how the war was declared. The potter wars were declared.

**AN: A short prologue before I begin, the chapters will cycle each of the potter's POV one chapter for each one. Also I will be skipping the story by 3 more years from now so James will be a 7th year, Albus will be a 6th year and Lily will be 4th year. Also I will be making the next few chapters longer. About 3500 words per each update.**

**Also I know you still don't understand why Albus and James hate each other so much, however don't worry I will explain in coming chapters. That's all! Reviews are welcome!**

**cheerio! **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello everyone its me VB, I am going to actually start the first chapter now. I am going to start on Al's POV. I am also going to change any typos of my previous chapter. That's all for now, read and enjoy. Thank you all for the reviews.**

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my story, I am glad you liked the idea. And to answer the question - Yes this will focus mainly on sibling rivalry as for romance it will merely be a plot driver nothing too serious and don't expect it to happen for a long time. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Albus Potter**

* * *

"_Outta my face! You're blocking my view! Shut up! Stop talking. Just go the hell away! All the world needs is me. I got my values … So you can keep yours, all right?I don't get people. Never have, never will" - Neku Sakuraba, opening lines from The World Ends With You_

**AN: If you are wondering about the choice of quote, it's because of how similar Albus's personality is to Neku Sakuraba from the game The World Ends With You.**

**Albus's POV**

I hate my family. I hate my arrogant, obnoxious brother, my bitchy, self absorbed sister but most of all I hated the pathetic excuse of a dad I have. Despite how much the illusion of 'prefect' family we maintained, none of us could stand each other.

I was after all the black sheep of the family. Being in slytherin, I was the slytherin half of dad and James was the gryffindor half and Lily well she was a bitchy version of mum. Each year it was the same story.

We lived under one golden rule and I quote my 'famous' dad - "I don't care if you hate each other. What happens in the family stays in the family." Which brings me to the point about my dad, he basically controlled my life. He stripped me off my personality and controlled me like a puppet.

It wasn't just me. Lily, James and I had to pretend like we actually still had a good relation even after we were sorted into different houses in Hogwarts. Which is actually very frustrating and hard. Lily was a bit easier to get along with since she usually prefers to ignore me isn't of flat out trying to kill me like James.

However dad never noticed or he pretended not to or maybe he doesn't cares. He was after all the mighty minister of magic. He had to show no weakness to the anyone. Even uncle Ron, my cousin Rose, my best mates Scorpius Malfoy and William Flint or even my mum didn't know about the actual relation the three of us and dad were in and dad planned to keep it that way – a perfect family, a perfect daughter and two perfect sons.

No matter people write in daily prophet about how I excelled in my O.W.L there was no way I was going to just succeed my dad. I had … other goals. Goals I didn't tell anyone about.

_Albus,_

_Hey! How's your vacation going? I heard how you 'excelled' your O.W.L. No surprise there … Anyway I made captain! Can you believe it? I mean of course you can, after all its ME we are talking about but anyway back to the point, Will and I are meeting up at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow evening, can you make it? Let me know what time you can manage_

_Scorpius _

I smiled as I finished reading the letter. Scorpius was still the same he was back in his 1st year – Cocky, loyal and carefree. He hadn't changed at all. I put down his letter as I braced myself for the next one as soon as I send a letter back to him.

_Albus,_

_Congratulations, on achieving a magnificent score at you O.W.L. I send you this letter as soon as I got word of it. I personally did good as well. Also did you hear Scorpius made captain? I hope me manages to control the team together as Richard Zabini manged to. Don't misunderstand me of course I have full faith in him. Anyhow I am hoping to meet you at Leaky cauldron tomorrow. You're coming aren't you?_

_Will_

And ladies and gentleman this is my other best mate, William Flint. He is the exact opposite of Scorpius. Dark brown hair, matching eye colour and with an extremely formal attitude he was the prefect and also the brains of our group. I was the smart one actually he was the practical one. Despite his cold, professional shield he maintained there was a genius prankster behind it.

After sending both of the a reply I dragged myself lazily from my room to the dinning hall to get dinner. Lily and mum was already there. I ignored Lily like I always do, exactly like she always does. However she was more quiet than she normally today. Usually she would glare and scowl at me.

"Mum, I am going out tomorrow to meet Scorpius and Will" I informed her as I mum looked up from the magazine she was reading, "Your father has some ministry work planned tomorrow"

"Yeah, but that has nothing to do with me." I said as I slowly poured myself a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Actually it does" Lily said which startled me. "Dad has planned to set write our inheritance officially tomorrow in his will" she continued.

I stared blankly at Lily who had an equally unbelieving expression. "You're kidding right?" I asked

"Not at all" Mum confirmed it, "Since James is 17 now, that makes him a official adult. Which makes it perfectly legal to include you all."

"Y-You're serious? I mean isn't this a tad bit too early? Dad is just around his late 40s" I said. Mum frowned, "To be perfectly honest, I was thinking the same. But well it's your father's decision."

"So how exactly are you going to work this out?" I asked after a few minutes of silence. "Like I said before, it's up to you're dad." Lily suddenly got up. "I am going to send a letter." She said before running off and closing the door behind her.

"What's with her?" I asked. Mum sighed, "She has been acting different since she came home for the vacation." I smirked, "Hey maybe she's got a boyfriend."

"Who's got a boyfriend?" I turned around to face my brother who just walked inside the room. He was clad on a sweat shirt and jeans. Probably just came home from some party or something.

"I don't know, I mean Lily is the only girl in this family. But you know it could be anyone" I said dramatically . He rolled his eyes, "So you're telling me you're not gay?" he smirked in triumph at my annoyed look. "Says the guy who spends his entire day with a bunch of shirtless 'bros' in the quidditch pitch showing off their 'broomstick'." I knew I hit him in the soft spot because he's face grew red in anger but thankfully mum interrupted him.

"Enough both of you" She said although she had an amused expression on her face. James muttered something as he slowly sat down opposite to me.

"Well I am going to bed now" I said as I yawned lazily. "Good night"

I was a lot of things – sarcastic, smart, awesome, cunning but one of the things I wasn't was a morning person. Despite having to stay with my family for one month I still looked forward to fact I could wake any time I want. For today I picked 2 pm and 2 pm it was!

As usual I lazily dragged myself downstairs, "How can you sleep so much and still fell sleepy" Lily said with a smirk plastered on her face. I ignored as I searched for mum, "Mum, could really do with a cup of coffee here" I yelled.

"She isn't here" Lily informed me. "Well, where is she then?" I asked turning around. She held a cigarette with her left hand as she slowly studied me, "Ministry work" She said.

"Hey snake, badger I need to talk to you" James shouted which startled both of us. I frowned.

And this was how my siblings showed off their true colours. Lily who acted like a sweat innocence girl was the first to get wasted when mum and dad were away. While James openly expressed his very close minded racial views, and this was just sugarcoating it.

"What do you want?' I asked as both of reached James who was reading a file so intensely that it felt as if he was reading some sort of mystical scroll or something.

"The inheritance, you knew about this?" He said looking from the file, "I found this on my desk this morning" he said as he tapped he file. He was looking angry, very angry.

"Well, yeah, mum told us" Lily said innocently. "MUM TOLD YOU ABOUT THIS?" James suddenly roared as he banged his fist on thedesk, Lily staggered back and fell down against the wall. "T-T-THIS IS AN OUTRANGE!"

"Calm down, why are you so worked up?" I said as I helped Lily back on her feet. "I-I can't calm down, after all this …" He said as he slowly fell silent.

I frowned, "Give me that" I said as I snatched the file from James. And then I realized how normal James reaction was.

_This is a testimony to state that I, Harry James Potter will give all my property legally on the end of the next year, unobjectionable to any consequences, to the respective person depending on the fulfillment of the condition - _

_In the following year in Hogwarts, if Slytherin were to win the house cup all my property will go to Albus Severus Potter, If the winner is Hufflepuff, my property will be directed to Lily Luna Potter. And finally James Sirius Potter will be the legal owner of my property if Gryffindor wins. In case Ravenclaw wins then all my property will be equally distributed at 30% for each of them and 10% will be donated to the ministry_

_Signed, _

_Harry James Potter_

_The minister of magic_

After Lily and I both read it, all of us had the same expression. Is it worth it? Personally, would I prefer property worth a shit load of gold galleon? Should I sacrifice family for this?

HELL YEAH

"So what are going to do?" Lily said slowly. Yeah pretend like you care about your family, bitch, "Should we let Ravenclaw win?" James suggested, and you expect me to trust you?

"I think" I said slowly, "For now pretend, that we haven't found this yet and see if dad tell us about it" I said. James and Lily nodded.

"Well then if that's it I need to get myself a cup of coffee." I said as I began to walk off but Lily suddenly grabbed my arm.

"Why are you finding this as a big joke?' She said. Hell I couldn't control my laugh anymore.

I burst out laughed as Lily and James flinched, I spoke in a cold dark voice, "Game on".

They watched me in horror as I walked outside the hall still shaking in laughter. "A chance to get rid of my siblings and get all the property? That's like killing two birds with one stone.

**AN: I know I said I was going to write each chapter with one specific POV however this chapter will consider as an exception because basically it's more of a prologue part 2 than chapter 1. **

**Harry POV**

Ginny was unconvinced. "Are you sure, Harry?" She asked for the hundred time. "I am, trust me on this one, Ginny". Ginny gazed outside the window, "I scared Harry, you know they can't stand each other the way it is"

"And unless I do this they can never be able to see themselves as siblings again." I said gently, "But what if?" She asked. I grinned, "Don't worry about it. I trust my kids to make the proper judgment." I said, "Besides we talked Rose into this too didn't we?" She nodded slowly. " I suppose"

"You know, Ginny when I grew up the only thing I ever wished for was a family." Ginny turned around and hugged me slowly with a sad smile on her face. "I just wish, my kids will lavish it until it lasts."

"By pushing them to hate each other more?" she said sarcastically . I smiled slightly. "No, by showing them how much they mean to each other and how much they need each other, no money or property is ever worth that."

Ginny laughed, "How cliché", "Sums up my life" I said as she laughed again.

"Morning mate" Ron said weakly

"Morning … Er, you lot should board the train." I said pointing to James, Albus and Lily who nodded before they walked away.

"So mate, how did it go?" Ron asked.

"So far so good." I said, Ron nodded. "Now, don't worry about anything Harry, Rose will help them out" Hermoine said.

"Yeah, I guess I have done everything I can, now it's up to them." I said as I watched the train leaving the station.

Now its was their turn. Their turn to stop acting like spoiled prats and start getting along. Albus needed to stop acting like a douche all the time. James needed to drop his pride and Lily needed to stop acting fake all the time.

**AN: Hello again, yes I know this chapter was shorter than I promised however I had a few assignments due in collage hence the delay. I'll try to be faster next time.**

**Reviews are welcome as always!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Not too many reviews too reply now but anyway, yes Al is a douche and Lily will be the worst character out of the entire lot just wait and see. Enjoy the story then and also I decided to go for 2000+ words per chapter since I get lazy and demotivated after writing that same chapter too long. More typos of chapter 2 will be fixed soon. **

**One more thing I have decided to introduce the first romantic interest but there really won't be any real romance for a long time now. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: James Potter**

* * *

It has been 3 weeks since my 7th year begun, and in this 3 weeks I changed to someone nobody could recognize. I wasn't the party boy everyone knew. My best mates, Fred Wesley and Jack Woods had already given up on trying to figure what was wrong with me. However there was someone who just hadn't stopped yet.

And that someone was starring at me with a surprised expression. "Morning, Miss McLaggen." I said with a polite smile as I slide down the chair behind her at transfiguration class. She frowned as she slowly studies my appearance. "M-morning" she said.

I wouldn't admit it but Faith McLaggen was the most beautiful women I ever knew. Even back when I was a womanizing prat, I always knew that I wanted for more than just a one night stand. She had long, slightly curly auburn hair, gorgeous green eyes and a slightly tan skin. She was the only girl I could never get.

Thing is since my 5th year I have been asking her out with ridiculously cocky and dumb jokes that would put my granddad to shame. However because of this ridiculous will my dad left, I am forced to fight against my annoying snake of a brother and badger sister and give up on her.

Class went on as usual, I ignored the usual nudges from Fred and Jack who were seriously beginning to annoy me.

"Mr. Potter, I must say I am very pleased with your performance this year." Professor McGonagal said as she handed me my essay with a O written on it.

"10 points to gryffindor" she declared

"Thank you, professor."

"I am glad you're at least serious for your N.E.W.T, planning to be an auror."

I nodded, at least it wasn't a lie. I did want to be an auror.

"Well, you actually are serious this year." I turned around to face Faith who was smiling at me. Now that I think about it, if I keep speeding the rumor that I was just studying for N.E.W.T, it could create an image of false security for Albus and Lily.

"Well sort of" I paused for a second as I suddenly remembered she NEVER smiled or started a conversation with me before. "You actually said something without cursing about how you would kill me didn't you?"

Her smile faded but she still looked amused, "And you didn't try a stupid pick up line." I shook my head in embarrassment. "Ah, lets just forget all those things I ever said earlier". She laughed.

"Hey Jam- oh" I turned around trying to hide the anger I felt as I faced Fred who looked surprised. "For a second there I thought you were James Potter" He said with a weak laugh. I rolled my eyes, "I am you dolt." He smirked. "Yeah, no shit", Faith on the other hand got up, "Anyway Potter when are you having qudditch tryouts?"

Yeah I almost forgot about that and the fact that winning the quidditch cup gives us 150 points and also the fact that 2 members of the team left this year. "How about tomorrow?" I suggested even though I was the captain and I made the rules

"Why not today?" Fred suggested. "I mean tomorrow is Saturday, so today is perfect." Faith nodded. "Not today, I need to go the slugs club." I said as I referred to the annoying meeting held by Professor Slughorn.

"Who are you and what have you done with my cousin?" Fred said as I laughed however Faith didn't. "There is a reason behind it, isn't it? Why you changed so much this year." She said with a suspicious glare. I frowned, yeah like I could tell you.

"Not really, like I said I just want to do well in N.E.W.T" I said, Fred sighed as he walked away looking disappointed. I was about to join him until Faith grabbed by wrist and stopped me from moving, "I assure you Potter I will find out even if you don't tell me" she declared before she let go of my wrist and briskly walked passes

I gulped, did I just make her angry again?

Slughorn was the most disgusting professor ever. I don't care if he was amazing potion brewer or how he survived both the wizard wars, the thing is he openly plays favorites and that is the lowest a professor can go. Professor Longbottom's hatred of him was very justified. And even though I said all that I still can't believe I was actually going to one of his 'club meetings'.

I was in my very rarely worn tuxedo and also wore my black pair of oxford. Even my messy brown hair was combed neatly and apparently I wasn't the only one who thought this was out of character for me to do.

"Ah, James I so glad that you could finally attend at least one of my little meetings." old slughorn said as he gave a soft hug. He reeked of alcohol. Which surprised me, I always thought these club meetings involved tea and biscuits or something similar.

I smiled polity and after having a conversation I walked looking disgusted to the bar which praise Merlin the party had.

"Well hello there James, fancy seeing you here in a slug club meeting." I slowly turned in a irritated mood to face my dick of a brother who was smirking at me.

"Oh, hey Al, I guess you just have to try everything once." I said to which he raised his eye brow. "Really? What happened to I rather die than come here?" I cursed mentally at my little sister who was sitting on a chair behind me with a drink on her hand.

"Aha, yes it's a bit embarrassing but I was drunk on that occasion." I lied. Crap, were they working together? … Yeah like that could be possible.

Albus smirk widened as he leaned back on a pillar, "You know, I am surprised how the points are right now." Lily gulped down the remaining containment in his glass, "You mean how slytheirn are in 3rd place?" She said with a sadistic smile.

Albus laughed, "Now you do remember you have to add 150 to slytherin for the quidditch cup, 5 years running champs and all that"Lily's smirk died. I had to admit, Slytherin's team were made entirely by soon to be professional players, my prat of a brother played seeker and was good as Lily who thankful the only good player in hufflepuff. Besides him of course was a team Richard Zabini had spend 3 years building up. And the last time the slytherin actually lost a match was when Ted and Victoria played. However he was gone now and a little ray of hope had just emerged.

"Now Al, Zabini is gone you think results will be the same?" I said with a fake smile. "Of course, I have full faith in Scorpius's abilities and I am sure there are some fresh blood out there to apply for Richard's position."

Lily suddenly smirked at that comment, "What's so funny?" Al said as he glared at Lily who laughed as she skipped away before saying, "Nothing you're just too trusting, now excuse me got to send a letter."

Albus watched her step outside the door, "I don't like this" he said as he turned around to pour himself a drink. "Calm down you're overreacting" I said looking amused. Even though he was my enemy it was surprising to see Albus so worked up over anything.

I laughed and walked away to where the crowd was leaving a very frustrated and concerned brother muttering to himself.

Well the table was good as of now, points were reasonable enough. Gryffindor were at 80, Hufflepuff were at 90, Slytherin were at 75 and Ravenclaw were at 60.

Now if Albus was telling the truth he probably already found his little fresh blood already. My only concern was if I could actually win this time. Richard was actually the only slytherin I liked. He was a quidditch nut and valued fair play more than anything. He also was amazing at finding talent. However I knew even though he was gone, the challenge was hardly over.

It turned out luck was on my side during the tryouts. I was of course one of the chasers as I was captain. Alex King an American transfer student and also a last year team member returned to team in top form as a chaser as well and my final chaser was a boy named Eric knight a 5rd year who despite playing pretty well I hated because he was a cocky cunt. On the beaters were Fred and a new 6th year girl Liza Goldman who was damn good for a muggleborn and my keeper was Jack since he was pretty damn good and lastly my seeker was Faith.

I declared the teams and encouraged the player who didn't make it in the team to try again next year. I also congratulated the new members.

"Oh come on I knew it was going to me when I first saw the people applying" Eric bragged while Liza blushed.

I was beginning to regret my decision every passing second and I wasn't the only one.

"What's wrong with you?" Faith said as she rolled her eyes at him.

"What am I really that good that there is something wrong with me?" He said. Alex, Jack and Fred didn't try to hide their laughter.

I sighed as Faith's expression turned red like a tomato, a very attractive tomato if that was ever possible.

Liza on the other looked unsure of what to do and kept turning around seeing everyone's expression. Unlike humble naïve Liza, Eric just wasn't done, "I know I get that a lot, my dad was surprised I wasn't captain yet." This however changed the mode from amusement to a sort of anger and hatred.

King cleared his throat as he spoke, "You're going to regret this" he informed me. I sighed, why do I get to meet all the crazy folk?

"Alright, that's it let's wrap up with practice" I shouted nearly an hour later completely drenched in sweat. The other too were too tired to argue.

"Man, I am beat." Alex complained as they slowly walked towards the changing room.

"Totally mate, happens when you play quidditch again after an entire vacation." Jack said.

"Alright, boys we are leaving." Faith said with a playful smile with Liza behind her.

"Damn, you girls get ready fast. And how come you look as fresh as a flower though you were just sweating a while ago?" Fred said.

"It's a girl thing" she said.

"Better stop that 'girl thing' or else James is going to going to start having dream about you" Alex said.

Everyone turned around to face and true enough I admit I was starring at her, "I already did have dream about you" I said without thinking.

And then what followed was the most eerie silence I ever knew. I recovered first and started muttering random excused as I ran for the boys changing room as everyone burst out laughing and blushing Faith looking confused.

"James, I need to talk to you" Al said as he struggled to breath, well this is rich. Albus standing here outside my common room looking nervous and terrified and to top it all it was three am.

"About?" I said as I yawned. I wonder if it really was worth getting up and walked all the way here from my dorm.

"Lily" he said

"What about her?"

"Those letters-"

I sighed, "Look snake, I am tired and sleepy out of playing this good guy attitude all day along and I don't care what my annoying badger sister or snake brother wants, as far I care you can both go and kill yourself" I shouted at the top of my voice.

He snarled as he muttered "fine" before walking away. Good riddance I thought and turned around to make my way back to my dorm but unfortunately crashed into someone.

"Oh shit, I am sorry" I said as I struggled to help Faith on her feet she was gaping at me blankly.

"You heard it didn't you?" I said

She slowly nodded.

**And here is chapter 3, like always reviews are welcome!**


End file.
